A Watershed Moment!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Watershed Moment! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Watershed Moment! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Chesnaught - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Okay, on three. All Heroes: Right. Ash Ketchum: And one... two... three! (Before the heroes could do anything, suddenly the traps came out of nowhere trapping the heroes) Takato Matsuki: What's this!? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Takuya Kanbara: Somebody do something! (Suddenly a blue fire came out of nowhere burning the Zackbots and also destroying the traps freeing the SUPS1 members) Zach Varmitech: My Zackbots! Emerl: Where did that blue fire come from!? (Suddenly a shadow can be seen as the heroes and villains looked up in the sky to see it was Reshiram who saved the heroes from getting captured as it roars) Takuya Kanbara: It's Reshiram! Serena: No way! Ash Ketchum: Reshiram you saved us! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Chesnaught fires Pin Missile on the ground while the villains avoid trying to get hit, but Meowth drops the device as Chesnaught steps on it, freeing the heroes from the traps) Davis Motomiya: Go, Veemon! Ken Ichijouji: Get them, Wormmon! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon and Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon and then they DNA digivolve to Paildramon) Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon go after them! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): You too Gatomon! (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Silphymon) Ash Ketchum: Okay, now you're gonna get it! Villains: T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): It's up to Cody and I. Cody Hida: I'm ready! T.K. Takaishi (Season 2) & Cody Hida: DNA digivolve! (Ankylomon and Angemon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon) Ash Ketchum: Whoa he's huge! Serena: My goodness! Bonnie: Wow! Marcus Damon: So cool! Vulk: I don't believe he's giant. Tommy Himi: How cool is that? Takuya Kanbara: Yeah! Clemont: Who's that Digimon? Izzy Izumi: Shakkoumon an ultimate level digimon. He has a strong armor shell like Ankylomon and holy powers like Angemon. His powerful attacks is called Justice Beam that burns down his enemies. Bloom: Awesome! Musa: Now Paildramon and Silphymon won't be hard work. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Yeah! Go get them Shakkoumon! Shakkoumon: '-' - - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu and Greninja fire their attacks) '''Serena: Braixen, Fire Blast! (Braixen fires Fire Blast) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missile! And Luxray use Swift! (Chespin and Luxray fires their attacks) Shakkoumon: Justice Beam! Takuya Kanbara: Reshiram, use Fusion Flare! (Shakkoumon fires Justice Beam, Reshiram fires Fusion Flare and Chesnaught fires Pin Missile at the villains sending them flying into the sky) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: That will teach those guys a lesson! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Takuya Kanbara: Reshiram... thanks so much for saving us. If it wasn't for you, the villains would have won. (Reshiram growls softly accepting being pleased as it licks Takuya on the cheek as he laughs) - - - - (Reshiram flies away into the sky) Bonnie: You think we'll see it again? Takuya Kanbara: I'm sure of it, Bonnie. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Takuya encounters the legedary Pokemon Reshiram. On top of that Ankylomon and Angemon dna digivolve into Shakkoumon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts